


The Ledge

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, mentions of suffocation, minor mentions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just have to remember to breath. And sometimes, Gavin finds himself in precarious positions on mountain sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just have so many ideas on how to torture my favorites okay.

Sometimes, Gavin thinks about England, and wonders if he had made the right choice in leaving her behind for fame and glory in the states. 

He’s reminded of his home town as he stands, back pressed tight to the cliff wall of Mount Chiliad, blunt nails digging into the dirt as he tries not to fall to an early death. His plane had gone down earlier, his companions voices loud in his ear as he bailed out over the mountain’s peak; he had potentially broken his earpiece somewhere between the crash landing and the tumble he’d taken half way down the cliff, scrambling to find a hold as his body slid over the terrien. 

“Bollocks.” He was perched precariously, his feet barely able to keep their step on the small ledge he’d managed to cling to. His phone was somewhere below him, probably shattered into pieces on the rocks where it had slipped through his blood slicked fingers during his fall, leaving him with no way to contact his crew. Ray and Ryan had most likely seen his spectacular crash from their vantage point in the back of Jack’s helicopter, hopefully having tracked his tumble from the plane, parachute barely opening in time. The straps of the chute were partly keeping him where he stood; the actual parachute having caught on a tree as he’d crashed over the cliff's edge, keeping him from plummeting to his death but also wrapping awkwardly around his neck, pressing uncomfortably at his throat as he tried to stay still. 

His foot slipped some as a small section of the ledge crumbled, and he was reminded once more of the little town he’d grown up in. Even as a young lad, he had always been a risk taker; taking dares from the other kids his age, doing anything for a quick payout and what little respect he could gain. Dan had hated it, had pressed him not to put himself in dangerous situations, and when that hadn't worked he’d taken over the role of his bodyguard instead. He had to wonder what Dan would say now, if he could see him. Something full of anger, he was sure- Dan was always angry when he was truly scared, his words cutting deep as he scrambled to rescue Gavin from whatever danger he’d managed to get himself into. 

He wouldn’t be rescuing him now, that was for sure. 

“-vin answer me…..gl….kill yo…” The static buzz of Geoff’s voice in his ear felt like a calming blue seeping into sepia panic, drawing his attention to the earpiece that wasn’t, it would seem, broken. He wasn’t sure if it was the earpiece or his hearing that was cutting out- he reached carefully to take the electronic from his ear to inspect, blinking blood from his eyes as he noted that the piece looked fine. Slipping it back in place, he cleared his throat, fingers digging against the dirt once more to maintain a semblance of balance. 

“Geoff?” Even in his own ears his voice sounded rough, and he cleared his throat before continuing on, the thick cord of the chute pressing tight with every constricted breath. “Bit stuck, Geoffers. Might I be able to catch a lift?” He could hear the relieved sigh, could almost see the way Geoff ran a hand over his face whenever something went off plan during a heist. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Michael’s voice cut through the feed, loud and harsh and causing Gavin to wince. “Ray and Ryan saw your plane go down and you bail but you landed out of sight.” Gavin tried his best not to move as he turned his head slightly, taking in what little landmarks he could from his spot on the cliff wall. He could mostly see trees, trees, and more trees; he frowned, unsure as to what sort of direction he could provide until something caught his eye. 

“I’m hanging on a ledge, boi, and I can see the lumber yard from here...it’s a bit precarious, my footing, so I don’t quite want to look around too much. Got my chute cord wrapped right up against my throat, wouldn’t want to strangle myself.” The line was quiet for a moment, a static feedback as Gavin shifted his head to the side, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out if the others had fallen silent or if his hearing had cut out. His left ear felt heavy, wet; he wondered if it was bleeding, possibly, if he’d ruptured an eardrum or something when he’d smashed his head on the ground during his trip from his landing to his current position. 

“Don’t mo...t...much.” He cleared his throat again, fingers trying to gain a better purchase on the wall behind him as he tried to focus on Jack’s voice in his ear. 

“What? My hearings shite, love, think I buggered it on account of it cutting out a lot...can you say that again?” There was another small moment of silence before Jack’s voice filtered through again, slower and a bit easier to catch.

“I said don’t move too much. Are you able to use your parachute to pull yourself up the cliff?” Gavin glanced up, trying to judge the sturdiness of the tree above him with small tugs on the chute. The tree creaked ominously, the branch that was keeping him somewhat upright bending more than he liked, and he swallowed back his fear to shift slightly on the ledge to see if there was anything that could catch the chute if the branch broke. 

“Looks like the only thing between me and a dirt grave is one dangerously placed tree. It’s bending when I try to pull on the chute, I don’t want to dislodge it and send myself into the rocks below me. Where are you lot?” The skies seemed empty above him, and he worried that they might be further away than he had expected, leaving him stranded for longer than he would like. His head was beginning to pound; he had to turn his head from the bright afternoon towards the ground to prevent his vision from swimming.

“We’re just coming up over Paleto Cove now, Gav. Just hold tight and don’t move too much. How injured are you?” Gavin took a moment to focus on himself, taking in what hurt where before answering Geoff’s question. 

“I think I might have a little bit of head trauma, I can’t...focusing is getting a bit hard, and I think my ear’s messed up. I’ll be sore in the morning and my throat’s going to be a right mess, but I think I made it out pretty well... “ His head was killing him, for sure, and the rest of his body ached and throbbed in a way that he was familiar with; nothing seemed broken, though his wrist was swollen from where he’d landed on it before the chute had tangled him up. He cast a look towards the bit of water he could see over Paleto forest, spotting the helicopter heading towards him with a wave of relief. 

“Alright, do you see us?” Ryan’s voice was calm and in control, something Gavin was grateful for as he shifted slightly to face the direction of his rescue better. 

“See you. “ His foot slipped some, causing his body to shift low on the ledge and the cord to wrap tighter around his neck, and he let out a choked gasp as one hand flew to pull at the tightness. He lifted himself best he could on the tips of his toes, eyes still on the helicopter as he struggled to breath. 

“Gavin? You okay?” Gavin gave a wheezing sound, and Ryan’s voice grew a little less controlled. “Gavin, we’re coming over the lumber yard now, I- right there, I can see his parachute, Jack, come in on the left.” Gavin could hear the helicopter, but as he attempted to glance up towards it his body slid a bit further, and he made a panicked noise. “Alright I see ya buddy. Shit, you’re in there good...Jeremy, can you….get th….” Ryan’s voice was fading, even as Gavin’s vision began to darken slightly. His air was being cut off as the cord cut into his throat, both hands moving to pull at it as he tried his best to remain still on the ledge, even with the wind force of the helicopter above him. He couldn’t focus, his entire thought process narrowing in on being able to breath, and as he struggled to pull the cord from his neck he felt the ledge under him begin to crumble, the force of his movements breaking up the dirt and rocks. He felt himself falling, the cord tightening even move around his neck, before he suddenly stopped, a firm pressure around his waist and a warm body pressed to his own. Wide eyes tried to focus, taking in the worried face of Jeremy, who immediately tugged the harness he was attached to, alerting the others that he had gotten Gavin from the ledge. Gavin could feel the other man trying to untangle the cord from his neck, and he attempted to help, clumsy fingers pressing against Jeremy’s own before the other man brushed them away gently. Before he could register the fact that he no longer seemed attached to the rest of the chute, he found himself being pulled into the helicopter, strong hands helping him sit up as voices washed over him. He fought to stay conscious, gasping for air when suddenly, his neck was no longer restricted by the cord. His head lulled to the side, gasping in air as he spotted Ryan holding a knife and what remained of the chute cord before he closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing as around him, hands pressed against him in an attempt to keep him awake. 

“Come o...vin….otta sta….ke…” He couldn’t focus, didn’t know who was talking, and though he felt like he shouldn’t, he let the blackness take him, letting it sink in around him and take him under like a rolling wave.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Gavin. It's been three days, it’s time to wake up.”

“Gavin I swear to fucking god if you’re just being an asshole…”

“Guys, come on. Caleb said it could take a few days for him to wake up, if he eve-”

“Don’t you fucking finish that sentence, Jeremy, there's no if involved. He’s going to wake up. Come on buddy, rise and shine “

“B. Come on, B. I flew all the way out here, the least you could bloody well do is wake up. “ 

Dan. He knew that voice, the familiar accent, the warm tone. He couldn't recall why it was so difficult to open his eyes, why everything felt like it was swaddled in cotton or why he didn't recognize the other voices. They sounded tinny, warbled almost, and he furrowed his brow with a groan as pain radiated from behind his eyes. Someone shifted beside him, a calloused hand taking his own, and he forced his eyes to open. The room was dim, and faces that pulled at the edge of his memory, as hard as recalling them seemed to be, peered down at him. 

“B? You back with us then, mate?” Gavin focused on Dan's mouth, watching his lips form the words that sounded muffled to his ears. He gave a small nod, his eyes darting around to focus on the room around them, taking in the fact that he was clearly in a hospital room and letting it sink in. 

“Jesus, dude.you scared the shit out of us. “ he turned his head slightly to focus on the speaker, short with dark hair and a scruffy beard, he looked familiar but Gavin couldn’t recall from where. He tried to focus on the man, but found himself drawn back to Dan’s face, taking in the worried look. 

“Can you try to say something for us, B? Caleb's a bit worried the chute cord damaged your vocals…” He frowned, shifting some to pull himself up a bit on his bed, opening his mouth to speak as the group of men focused in on him. 

“.....”

He frowned; an awkward squeak the only sound emitted as he attempted to talk. The room shared a look, and the tattooed man who was holding his hand squeezed lightly with a smile.

“Hey, no rush buddy. You get to take as much time off as you need, we’re putting a pause on heists while you recover. “ Gavin focused on the man talking as Dan poured him a glass of water, handing it to the man to hold for Gavin to drink from. He did, leaning to take a sip and letting the cool liquid soothe his throat. He took another long drink, taking in the worried faces around him. Everything felt off; he knew that he had to know the men in the room with him, had to by the way that they were all staring at him in anticipation, but he couldn’t recall any of their names. He cleared his throat again, wincing some at the dull ache the action brought before looking from Dan to the tattooed man. 

“Hey, so Caleb said that you can come home after they’re sure your hearing’s okay. They’ll probably give you the okay though, you seem to be doing pretty good at following our conversation so I’m not too worried.” Gavin turned slightly to look at the man who spoke, taking in his red hair and beard and trying to place his face in his memories. He turned back to Dan, giving him a confused look, and cleared his throat once more before speaking, voice hoarse. 

“I’m sorry but...who are all these people, B?” Dan frowned, glancing up at the tattooed man before shifting to sit on the side of Gavin’s bed, placing a hand on his arm. 

“What do you mean, who are these people? Don’t you- Gavin don’t you recognize them?” Gavin shook his head, and beside him, the tattooed man leant closer. 

“Don’t you know who I am?” Gavin shook his head again, and the man frowned, glancing behind him at the other men before focusing on Gavin once more. “Geoff. I’m Geoff. I’m your boss. I’m one of your best friends.” Gavin frowned, trying to place memories, any memories, with the man. 

“Do you remember me?” He glanced at the speaker, taking in curls and freckles that tugged at his memory. He tried to pull the memory in, but it slipped away, and he shook his head, watching as the man’s body stiffened slightly at his words.

“I’m sorry, I...you’re familiar? I feel like I know you. Both of you.” He glanced around, taking in the others. “All of you look so...it’s right on the edge of my mind? Like, I feel like I should recognize you but it’s….blurry.” He frowned, pressing fingers to his forehead as the headache he’d woken up with began to throb. The man with the curls reached out to press his hand lightly to Gavin’s cheek, thumb rubbing just under his eye as he turned his face up to look at him. 

“I’m MIchael. I’m your boi. You’re best friend in Los Santos….you gotta remember me, Gav. You gotta.” Gavin searched the man’s eyes (Michael’s eyes, he reminded himself) and took in the pain as he gave him a desperate look. He wanted to remember…

“I’m…I’m sorry. I want to remember you.” The man with the beard cleared his throat, holding up a hand placatingly as the others turned to look at him. 

“Caleb said he might have some memory issues at first, guys. He smashed his head pretty hard on that landing, he was out for three days. Give him some space and some time.” Gavin nodded, and Dan shifted to lean back against the pillows with him, giving a sigh. 

“You’re head hurting, B?” Gavin nodded, and Dan gestured to the smallest of the group who sat near the door. “Ray, be a mate and go grab Caleb, yeah? I think it’s best if he comes and takes a look at Gavin.” Ray nodded, and beside him the tall blond man who had been silent turned to escort him out. Geoff frowned, watching them go before nodding towards the short bearded man. 

“Jeremy, go make sure Ryan doesn’t traumatize too many people, will you?” Jeremy nodded, and Gavin watched as he leaved, waiting until the door closed before turning to Geoff. The older man seemed to be staring at Jack, the two of them seemingly holding a silent conversation between them as they all sat in silence. 

“Gavin, what all do you remember?” Jack’s voice was soft, and Gavin took a moment to think back on his memories. He could recall living in the U.K with Dan, could recall his parents and how much he hated the gilded world they kept him in...could remember crime. 

“Dan. England. My parents….Bartley. I...I’m sorry, I don’t really remember much else right now, everything’s sort of...hazy. My head really hurts…” He shifted some to lean back against Dan, letting his familiar warmth comfort him. The two remaining men exchanged a glance, and Geoff reached to pat Gavin’s arm lightly. 

“It’s alright buddy. Don’t push yourself, you’ll remember when you’re ready. Like Jack said, you hit your head pretty hard.” Gavin frowned at that, sitting up slightly to fix the older man with a look. 

“What exactly did happen?” Geoff shot a look at Jack, and the other man moved to stand near the foot of the bed, Michael sitting himself in the chair nearest Geoff in silence. 

“Heist gone wrong. Your plane went down, and you crashed on the cliff side of Mount Chiliad. We don’t really know exactly what happened, but your chute dragged you over the side of the cliff, got tangled in a tree...you had the cord wrapped around your throat for probably, what, half an hour? We got you, but you passed out once we got you into the chopper, and...here we are.” Geoff sounded almost disappointed in himself, as though the plane crash had been his fault, and Gavin frowned, reaching to pat the older man’s hand. 

“I’m sure you’ve nothing to blame yourself for, I’m pretty reckless.” He offered a smile, and Geoff gave him back a half hearted one, turning his hand to give Gavin’s a squeeze. 

“I know you are. You’re a colossal asshole and you never think about your own safety when the shit hits the fan and you’re thousands of miles in the air. But this time it was the cops that fucked up, not you buddy. They shot out your engine, you were only in a shitty little one seater.” Geoff looked as though relieving Gavin’s bail out was painful, and while Gavin himself couldn’t remember it, he felt bad that it was clearly affecting the other man. He squeezed his hand back, giving him a wider smile as he cleared his throat. 

“Well, I’m alright now, aren’t I? Here and in one piece mostly. I’m sure my memory will come back...and if not, well there’s always making new memories right?” Beside them, Michael stood suddenly, his fists balled at his side and an upset look on his face. 

“No, not right, Gavin. We...you forgot years, you forgot us. We’ve been a crew for seven years now, and you’re telling me you don’t remember me?” Gavin frowned, watching as Michael began to pace. “Just because you hit your stupid head? You hit your head all the fucking time!” He turned suddenly, leaning over Geoff to stare Gavin in the face. “You seriously don’t remember me? At all? Nothing?” Gavin searched his face, trying hard to pull something, anything from his memories. Michael looked so upset, so...scared. His chest tightened at the thought that he was the cause of Michael being upset, and he reached out to place a hand lightly on the other man’s cheek, brow furrowing. 

“I’m sorry, my little Michael...I want to, it’s like there’s something blocking me from remembering Mogar and I’m sorry it’s hurting you.” Michael stilled, reaching to place his hand over Gavin’s as he took a slow breath. 

“What did you just call me?” Gavin frowned, thinking back on his words. 

“My...little Michael?” He tilted his head slightly, brow furrowing some. “Mogar….that’s what we call you. On missions. Isn’t it?” Michael’s lips curled into a smile, and he leant forward to press their foreheads together. 

“I fucking knew you couldn’t forget me, asshole.” Gavin chuckled some, letting Michael have a moment before pulling back some. 

“I still don’t...really remember.” He chewed his bottom lip, still watching the other man as he spoke. “I don’t remember meeting you..any of you.” He glanced at Geoff and Jack, and Michael snorted, ruffling his hair gently. 

“Yeah, but you remembered who Mogar was. That’s a pretty good sign, dude.” All five men looked up as the door to the room swung open, Ray and Jeremy leading in the blond and a man in a lab coat. 

“Ah, hey Gav. Ray say’s you’re awake and having some memory issues?” Gavin gave a nod, and the man (Caleb, he had to be- they had called him that when they sent Ray to get him) moved to check some things on the monitor’s beside him. “Alright, guys, I won’t try to kick you out but I need some space here. Only patients on the bed please.” Dan slid off the bed onto his seat again, and Caleb moved to stand beside Gavin. “Alright, Gav, follow my finger please. What’s the last thing you remember?” Gavin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the finger as it moved. 

“Engl-wait. No. I remember….a penthouse?” He frowned, his eyes still following the finger as he tried to pull the memory. “We live in a penthouse. Don’t we?” Caleb nodded, dropping his hand to write something down on the clipboard he held before moving to snap next to Gavin’s ears, watching his reactions. 

“Who lives in the penthouse, Gavin?” Gavin thought hard, his gaze dropping to his hands in his lap as he tried to recall who all lived there. 

“Geoff does.” He definitely remembered waking up to Geoff making breakfast, teasing him about bed head. “And Jack….Jack does too, right?” Jack handing him a mug of tea, brewed just right. “And Michael, Michael lives with us.” Michael handing him a plate, sleepy grin on his face. “Ray...you live with us too, right? You...sleep on the couch a lot. Don’t you?” It was starting to come back to him, slowly. He glanced at the younger man, who nodded with a grin. 

“Yeah I do. And you can’t resist having a cuddle fest when I do, you big fucking nerd.” Gavin smiled some at that, before turning his attention to the two remaining men. 

“Jeremy….you don’t live with us. Do you?” Jeremy shook his head, and Gavin frowned some. “But we...asked you to? You’re moving in. Right?” Jeremy grinned, leaning back against the wall he was standing against. 

“Yeah. Just had to deal with some lease stuff before I relocated. “ Gavin nodded before turning his gaze to the tall blond. He was still struggling with the man’s name, but he knew he lived with them. The man watched him passively, and Gavin seemed to remember face paint and a mask…he snapped his fingers, wincing some as a dull ache radiated up his wrist, and pointed at the man. 

“You live with us. You bloody well can’t keep yourself from mucking about with my things! You’re…” he trailed off, struggling to recall a name. It was there, on the tip of his tongue….”James?” James felt right, but also wrong, and it confused him slightly. The man snorted, uncrossing his arms to move towards the bed, leaning over Gavin some. 

“Well you’re not wrong. Wanna try again?” There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and Gavin gave a small grown, reaching up to shove the man away with a hand on his face. 

“Don’t tease me Ryan that’s not nice and you know it.” He paused, letting his hand lower slightly as the man grinned. “Ryan.” He rolled the name over his tongue, letting it set as he tried it out. “Yeah. Yeah, I...I remember.” He turned to Caleb with a grin. “That’s good, right? No brain damage?” Caleb snorted, finishing his notes and patting Gavin placatingly on the head as he straightened up. 

“Well, I mean at least no long term amnesia. Looks like some swelling, but I think you’ll be alright. You can go home once we get you set up on some meds.” He smiled and turned, leaving the room once more. 

“Well that’s good. I’m glad you’re not brain dead.” Gavin laughed at Michael’s words, beaming at the other man as Geoff ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

“Yeah, let’s not do this again? You’re gunna give me grey hairs, dude. I’m too old for this bullshit.” Jack nudged him, and Geoff gave Gavin a weak smile. “I’m really glad you’re okay though.” Gavin smiled at him before letting out a yawn, startling himself. 

“We should let you rest some while Caleb’s getting things ready for your release.” Ryan nodded towards the door, and Dan nodded to them as the group moved to leave the room. 

“I’ll stick here for a moment. You lot go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” Michael and Ray both waved over their shoulders, and once the door was closed Dan turned to crawl back onto the bed again, checking Gavin over. “You scared the ever loving bunk out of me, B. Don’t do that again.” Gavin gave him a half smile, shifting to lean against him some. 

“Well I didn’t mean to now, did I? Apparently it’s all LSPD’s fault. Blame them.” Dan chuckled, and Gavin turned some to rest his cheek on the other man’s chest. “I’m really glad you were here when I woke up, B. It would have been well scary without you.” Dan smiled some, wrapping an arm around Gavin as he gave him a little squeeze. 

“You know me, B. Always here when you need me.” Gavin grinned, patting Dan’s stomach as he let his eyes close, a wave of exhaustion sweeping over him. 

“Well good. I need you here now, you’re a much better pillow than the ones the hospital gives.” Dan chuckled, letting Gavin curl into him as he ran his fingers lightly through the smaller man’s hair. 

“Alright. Just...let’s not make a habit of this, yeah?” Gavin hummed, and Dan smiled, letting the other man fall into slumber.


End file.
